ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Your Future
Your Future (きみの未来, Kimi no Mirai), is the eleventh and final episode of Ultraman Ginga. Plot With the defeat of Super Grand King, Misuzu and her father Seiichiro finally make up. A large group of people start streaming in to visit the elementary school. Apparently, they do not wish for the school to be torn down due to its heritage as well. Previous Dark Dummy Spark users like the rowdy biker are also seen amongst the crowd, having redeemed themselves. All of a sudden, Seiichiro collapses to the ground, followed by everyone else. To Hikaru and Hotsuma's shock, they see Principal Kyoko Shirai holding the Darkness Spark. Hotsuma tries his ritual again but fails, resulting in the Principal being forced to summon Darker Gale. Darker Gale proceeds to destroy the elementary school. Hikaru transforms into Ginga but before he can complete his rise, Darker Gale intercepts him with a heavy kick, stunning the Ultra. Stepping on his archenemy, As the master of darkness looks upon his archenemy in contempt. Ginga, his color timer already flashing red, attempts to fight back, but in his weakened state (he could not reach full height due to his interrupted rise), he falls to a barrage of attacks from Darker Gale and his energy is depleted. With the school down in flames, Taro is the only usable Spark Doll left. Tomoya, Chigusa and Misuzu soon fall unconscious as well. Darker Gale then uses the Darkness Spark's powers to spread the darkness over the world. Taro, desperate, recalls the words of Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra. Officer Kakky awakes and starts to sing the school's song. Gradually, more and more people are roused from their unconscious state and sing the song as well. Kyoko also starts resisting Darker Gale's control and the light emerges from her. As a result of this, somehow, the powers of the Darkness Spark are suppressed. Ginga Light Sparks then began to materialize in the hands of everyone. They then combine their powers and break the curse on Ultraman Taro, allowing him to return to his full form. Knocking the Darkness Spark out of Darker Gale's hands, Ultraman No. 6 proves to be more than a match for him, until Gale manages to retrieve the Darkness Spark and fires a beam at Taro, who counters with his Storium Ray. He soon realizes that Ultraman Ginga comes from the future and that Hikaru is the key to ending Darker Gale's tyranny, and decides to send his light to Ultraman Ginga at the cost of being hit by Darker Gale's attacks, swapping his ray for an energy shield. He vanishes soon after taking enough damage, but successfully revives Ginga, who returns to original size and takes the fight with Darker Gale to the moon. Transforming their Sparks into tridents, the forces of light and dark battle fiercely with each other, before Ginga ultimately overpowers Darker Gale with Ginga Especially. With Darker Gale gone, all the Spark Dolls start to return to their original form and float towards the sky in the form of balls of light. Taro, then Ginga himself, thank Hikaru and friends before returning to where they came from. Jean Nine also sends a message, "GOODBYE FRIEND" to Tomoya through the Gunpad before departing. The four friends gaze at the skies and thank Ginga for everything he had done. Spark Dolls Used *Ultraman Taro (Lived due to the hopes of everyone manifesting in Ginga Light Spark) *Ultraman Ginga *Darker Gale (Forced Kyoko Shirai to summon) Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Trivia * There seem to still be some loose ends not tied up. For example, it was never explained where in the future Ginga came from. * Hotsuma has the Mark of Courage like Hikaru, but he did not mention how he got it. * This is the first instance of a kaiju interrupting an Ultraman's rise just as it is going to complete. Gallery Tarolived.png|Taro's new rise Together.png Darklive.JPG|Shirai DarkLiving into Darker Gale Ohmaigod.JPG taroupr.PNG|Taro prepares to fight Darker Gale. Storium.PNG|Taro fires the Storium Ray storiumvsdark.PNG|Taro and Darker Gale fire their beams at each other. gingatrident.JPG|The revived Ginga transforms the Ginga Spark into a trident. interrupted.jpg|Darker Gale interrupts Ginga's rise taropunch.JPG|Taro engages Darker Gale in hand to hand combat. darknlight.JPG|Ginga vs Gale on the moon summondark.JPG|Darker Gale transforms the Dark Spark into a trident. Interupted.png|A closeup of Darker Gale's interruption of Ginga rising Category:Ultraman Ginga Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide